Bowser
'''Bowser' is Mario's arch-nemesis. In the Mario & Luigi series he seems to serve as more of an anti-hero, and even openly allies with Mario and Luigi in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (however it just was to get Princess Peach's voice back so he could kidnap her). He is, however, featured as the main antagonist of the series since Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. History ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Bowser appears in this game after Cackletta and Fawful invade the Mushroom Kingdom and steal Princess Peach's voice. He barges into the castle, where he finds Peach crying because she has lost her voice. Then Mario bursts in, dragging Luigi by a clothesline. When Mario sees Bowser, he stops, sending Luigi crashing into Bowser. Angrily, he attacks Mario, who easily defeats Bowser. He then gives Mario a lift to on his Koopa Cruiser. During the ride, Fawful destroys the Koopa Cruiser and Bowser falls in Stardust Fields and is later shot out of a cannon. Bowser loses his memory after being shot out of the cannon and is found by Popple. Bowser begins to believe that he is named Rookie and fights with Popple twice against the Mario Bros. Popple and Rookie(Bowser) find the Beanstar in Woohoo Hooniversity and attempt to steal it, but are beat by the Mario Bros. The Beanstar becomes very angry and flies into the sky, after Popple, Rookie, Mario and Luigi grab on to it. However, they all fall off and Rookie ends up in Stardust Fields again. Fawful then finds Bowser (who had just regained his memory, but was knocked out) and possesses him with Cackletta's spirit. Cackletta then becomes Bowletta. After beating Bowletta, the Mario Bros. are given a present. During the credits, it turns out that Bowser is inside of the box. ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' In Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Bowser appears as a true main antagonist and the game's fourth boss alongside Baby Bowser, not teaming up with Mario in any way. Bowser arrives at Peach`s Castle to kidnap Princess Peach. He then falls into a time hole. Mario and Luigi and their baby forms give a chase. The time hole took Bowser to Thwomp Volcano, where he teams up with his baby self. The Mario bros. fight Bowser and Baby Bowser. However, the bros.prevail, and Bowser gets blasted up on a giant Thwomp and before falling off. He falls into the time hole to the present and lands in the castle backyard. Some Toads took him into the castle. When Mario and Luigi and Peach return from Shroob Castle, they see Bowser in Princess Peach's Castle, passed out. The defeated Elder Princess Shroob mushroom sneaks out from from Baby Luigi's pocket. The purple mushroom floats in Bowser's mouth, creating Shrowser. The Mario bros. cannot attack Shrowser, but must defeat him by knocking back his attacks. In Partners in Time, Bowser appears to be dimwitted and having lower intelligenc. This is proven when he didn't reconiize his baby counterpart or was unaware about his past connection. Stats *HP = 1100 (1000) *POW = 120 (135) *DEF = 105 (85) *SPEED = 30 (21) ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Bowser is playable in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and is the main protagonist of the game, with the Mario Bros. being the deuteragonists. Bowser first shows up at Princess Peach`s meeting, wanting to be a part of it. He tries to burn Peach, but Mario saves her. Bowser then attacks Mario, who, again, easily defeats him. Bowser than gets kicked out of the castle, and lands in Dimble Wood. While wandering the forest, Fawful gives Bowser a magic mushroom that he calls the Lucky Mushroom. However, it is actually a Vacuum Mushroom, turning Bowser into a walking vacuum. Bowser travels back to Peach's Castle and sucks in Mario, Luigi, Peach, and others. Bowser then becomes unconscious until Mario, Luigi, and Starlow wake him up. Confused to somehow be at Cavi Cape, Bowser stomps off, unaware of Mario and Luigi's presence inside him. However, he DOES know that someone is inside of him - they just haven't revealed their name. He also notices that his fire breath isn't working, and he isn't happy about it. After a bit of traveling, Bowser meets Midbus and Fawful. Bowser battles Midbus, but loses when Midbus uses a body slam attack that Bowser cannot block. Fawful reveals that he has captured both Bowser's and Peach's castles; in reply Bowser vows revenge on the crazy Beanish. Almost immediately along the path a strange voice calls out to Bowser, begging him to smash a certain rock. Doing so reveals the first portal of the Chakroad. This teleports him all the way back to where he started, so he re-uses the portal to return. Frustrated and confused at everything that has happened, Bowser stomps off to Plack Beach, beginning his quest to regain his castle. After strolling along the beach, a french accent calls to Bowser, coming from a fellow named Broque. He pleads that Bowser, who looks very strong, pull his island ashore because the bridge broke. Bowser refuses to help until Broque offers a special block that is worth very much. Bowser alone is not powerful enough to pull the island ashore, so the bros. stimulate his muscles to give him enough strength. Broque, who is happy to be saved, hands over a Vacuum Block and shows Bowser how to use it in a battle. Bowser then continues until he finds the Sea Pipe Statue, and decides to destroy it because he thinks that it's ugly. However, due to some tinkering by Fawful, it comes to life and battles Bowser. Bowser has trouble inflicting damage to the stone Blooper, and must suck it up with his new Vacuum ability so that the bros. can defeat it. Bowser, however is trapped after the battle because many palm trees are blocking the exit - and his fire breath is still not working. After the bros. unclog it by defeating a Scutlet, Bowser happily burns down the trees in his way - he also asks who is inside of him. Starlow hastily replies "Chippy!", and Bowser continues...only to find Broque again. This time, Broque's dog, Broggy, is disobeying him - so Bowser pounds the dog into obeying, using his Fire Breath and a new skill - the shell defense, which allows Bowser to negate attacks from above. Bowser is then able to continue on to Dimble Wood. Bowser meets Broque AGAIN at the beginning of the Wood, but at least Bowser can now get whatever he wants from Broque's new item shop. Broggy helps, too - and will sell Bowser gear. Broque has one final favor for Bowser - he asks that Bowser find 15 Blitties scattered around the Mushroom Kingdom. Broque would do it himslef, but the Blittens hide inside monsters - the only way to retrieve them is to use Bowser's Vacuum ability. Broque's also offering a nice reward to Bowser - rare gear, and even his dog, Broggy to keep! Bowser continues into the forest, and finds a cage of Goombas on an island. With help from Mario and Luigi, he makes a bridge out of a Wiggler statue and frees them, earning his first special attack. Shortly after, Bowser finds three more of his minions who have escaped his castle with a Banazi Bill cannon. There's only one problem: they forgot ammo. Bowser pulls a Giga-carrot that might work on a local farm. This angers the farmer, and Bowser is forced to eat the carrot within a minute. After finishing, Bowser must battle the Wiggler, because it never expected Bowser to actually eat the carrot. One hard battle later, Bowser gets a Banazi Bill - and a bad stomachache; he cannot continue due to the pain - he begs Chippy to make it stop. Mario and Luigi battle a giant worm that was actually inside the carrot, and Bowser feels better. Bowser also learns to use his Sliding Punch, so he can break harder boulders and cross some gaps. Bowser finally loads the Banazi Bill into the cannon, and fires on his former castle. Midbus is controlling the newly upgraded castle, and flies over the Banazi Bill - to land on top of Bowser. Mario and Luigi save Bowser by getting his adrenaline going - they do such a job that Bowser grows to gigantic proportions. Bowser mashes his castle in an enormous battle, but the castle flies back to its original position after being battered enough. Being out of danger, Bowser shrinks to his normal size, and implores Chippy to make him big again. Because adrenaline doesn't work quite that easily, Bowser continues to his castle at his normal size. Along the road to his castle, Bowser encounters another cage of his minions - a group of Shy Guys. After freeing these minions, Bowser finally reaches his castle... only to watch it start to fly away. Midbus then appears and throws an enormous iron ball at Bowser. Bowser catches it, and struggles to keep it from crushing him. The bros. increase Bowser's muscle power again, allowing Bowser to throw the iron ball back to Midbus and ground the castle. Bowser enters his castle and is greeted by his minions, who call him a guest. Bowser soon realizes (with some help from Chippy) that Fawful has taken control of not only Bowser's Castle, but most of his minions, too. Bowser gets very annoyed that the greeter Goombas keep saying the same thing over and over again. Eventually, a set of doors open and many minions stampede into it. Bowser is the last to enter Fawful's theater, and is angered to find that there are no seats left. Eventually, a special seat (Bowser's throne) rises from the floor and Bowser takes his seat. Fawful appears on the stage and begins the "Fawful Show", announcing the special guest, Bowser. Bowser's seat suddenly rockets to the front, and Bowser is ejected onto the stage. Enraged, Bowser demands that he pound Fawful - but Fawful traps Bowser and Midbus in a cage, for a fight to the death. With his new shell defense, Bowser wins. Bowser is hurriedly rushed to the VIP room, which is full of his favorite (but unhealthy) foods. Boos begin stuffing his face until he falls through the floor and becomes humiliated. Bowser pleads and begs Chippy to restore his weight, so Mario and Luigi enter the Flab Zone. There, they finally find Peach, who is stolen by a large group of Beta Kretins. After persuing the Beta Kretins for a bit, they release Peach and for an Alpha Kretin that the bros. must face. After the difficult battle, Peach explains Fawful's plot to get the Dark Star to Mario, Luigi, and Starlow. Just then, Fawful and Midbus arrive underneath Bowser. Fawful uses a special ray to extract Peach from Bowser's body and return her to her normal size. Midbus then pushes a tredmill directly underneath Bowser, and he falls the rest of the way through the floor. After (literally) burning a lot of calories, Bowser lights on fire (but he seems to like it). Due to Bowser's limited intelligence, he begins to read a sign near a large number of Bob-ombs... and gets blown out of his castle. He lands in the tunnels directly beneath the first Chakroad he discovered. After wandering a bit and defeating Choombas, Bowser stumbles upon a group of his minions: this time, Monty Moles. The moles have been busy carrying out Bowser's Project K: to dig a tunnel so Bowser can make a getaway after stealing Peach. Bowser doesn't remember this at first, but seems to after he is reminded. The moles have hit a problem, however - they have hit very hard dirt. Furious, Bowser pushes the drill, activating its battery - which only lasts for 1 minute and 30 seconds. The battery is also quite pricey, at 50 coins apiece. If Bowser fails to make it, all of his progress is buried when he goes back to replace the battery. Eventually, with help from the bros (inside of him), he triumphantly drills to Toad Town Underground. The tunnel collapses behind him. With not many places to go, Bowser wanders into a room. He triggers a security system on accident, but does not leave as instructed. Bowser is electrocuted with a high voltage, and faints. The bros. then leave his body (through the Pipe Works) and search for the Dark Star. If they enter the chamber with Bowser, the security system will shock the Koopa King again - but he will remain unconscious. Bowser is not seen again until the bros. enter Toadley's Clinic. Dr. Toadley announces that Mario and Luigi have a horrible disease - Bowseritis! As if on que, Bowser enters the room and battles the bros - he does not know that they have been helping him all along. Mario and Luigi defeat him, but Bowser remains to learn about the three Star Cures - the first is supposed to be in Dimble Wood. Exited, Bowser stomps off to Dimble Wood, determined collect them before the Mario Bros. However, the first star sage (as Mario and Luigi remember) is NOT in Dimble Wood - Bowser unknowingly ate the sage in the Giga-Carrot. Mario finds a pipe that allows the bros. to re-enter Bowser. After a long chase, the bros. catch up and battle the worm again, and secure the first Star Cure. Dr. Toadley then sends a message to Bowser, congratulating the bros. and revealing that the second cure should be on Plack Beach. Enraged that the Mario Bros. somehow beat him to the Star Cure, Bowser begins heading to the beach, but a minion informs him that the Cure was moved to Bowser Castle - explaining that the Cure was taken and held, just because it might be important. Bowser happily speeds to his castle, convinced that he cannot be beaten by the Mario Bros. THIS time. He smashes frees some caged Bob-ombs, who join Bowser on his quest. Bowser remembers that he put the Cure in a safe, which was thrown in his secret treasure room. After entering his treasure room, Bowser is shocked to find a set of train tracks running right through the room. The Fawful Express appears and makes a stop here, but Bowser is determined to destroy it - after all, His secret treasue room isn't secret ANYMORE! Bowser stands in front of the train, desperately trying to stop it from continuing, but he is smashed repeatedly by rocks on the track. He almost succeeds - only to be crushed between the train and a huge rock. The Mario Bros. ford the Adrenaline Channel again, and Bowser once again becomes huge. In panic, the train turns around - hoping to cross a small wooden bridge and lose Mega-Bowser. Bowser bakes the train with his Fire Breath, smashing mountains along the way. Bowser eventually destroys the Fawful Express, and returns to his normal size again. He then returns to his treasure room and finds the safe...only to forget the combination! He BEGS Chippy to search his memory and tell him. Mario and Luigi attempt to retrieve the info, but are stopped by Bowser's memory - of them! Once the Memory Bros. are defeated, the combination is found, and repaired - and Bowser suddenly remembers it. Frantic and excited, Bowser throws open the safe door - and retrieves the second Star Cure. The minions that helped him in Dimble Wood are also present, and they tell Bowser that something else is in the safe. While searching for it in the now-empty safe, his minions push him in - revealing that they have abandoned him for Fawful. Locked in the safe, Bowser moved to a new location. Bowser loses hope, and when Chippy asks for the Star Cure, Bowser eats it - thus unknowingly giving it to the Mario Bros. They leave his body again, and find the third Cure without Bowser. Bowser is not seen again until the Mario Bros. defeat Junker at Peach's Castle. The defeated robot runs off and throw Bowser's safe, breaking it and revealing the koopa king. He has hurt his back from being cramped in the safe for so long, and lies helpless on the ground. Mario and Luigi re-enter his body and perform back surgery (which takes a while) in Bowser. After finishing, Bowser realizes that he feels even more limber than before, learning his Spike Ball move. Bowser storms Peach's Castle, collecting keys and another cage of minions - this time Magikoopas. Bowser corners Fawful and Midbus before the Dark Star's seal is broken; as a last-ditch staler, Fawful turns Midbus into Blizzard Midbus - who is defeated once and for all by Bowser. Fawful hastily absorbs what Dark Star power he can before Bowser knocks him out of the way. Newly awakened, the Dark Star enters Bowser. The Dark Star steals bits of Bowser's DNA, creating an almost-complete dark version of Bowser. The Mario Bros. defeat the Dark Star before it can copy Bowser's legs. The Dark Star exits Bowser and assumes its leg-less Dark Bowser form. Dark Bowser steals Peach, but Bowser persues him - only to find Dark Fawful. Dark Fawful turns Peach's Castle into a giant robot with the push of a button, and it crushes Bowser. Mario and Luigi ford Bowser's adrenaline channel for the final time, and Bowser defeats the castle in a long, hard, and painful battle. Bowser peruses Dark Fawful, and defeats him in the wrecked conference room of Peach's Castle. Fawful nearly ceases to exist, kept barely alive by the dark power he absorbed - he becomes the Dark Fawful Bug. Suddenly, the Dark Fawful Bug is vacuumed up - by Dark Bowser. By comepleting the dark power again, Dark Bowser grows legs and smashes his way to the very top of Peach's Castle. Bowser follows him, but Dark Bowser continues fleeing. Cornered on the highest tower of Peach's Castle, Dark Bowser releases a large hurricane of dark power, which spreads over the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Starlow/Chippy finally decides to tell Bowser that Mario and Luigi are inside of him, but Bowser can't hear her over the wind. Dark Bowser comments that the Mushroom Kingdom will soon vanish into darkness. Bowser replies that this is the perfect backdrop for their final battle, and declares that the Mushroom Kingdom is his - so DARK BOWSER must vanish. Both Bowsers breath fire at each other, which begins the epic final battle. In battle, Bowser must do 1000 HP of damage to Dark Bowser. Dark Bowser will then fall down, seemingly defeated - but the Dark Fawful Bug heals him and makes him huge. Dark Bowser then throws a large ball of Dark Minions at Bowser - who has to walk back to the battlefield. Bowser then must punch Dark Bowser's belly, causing him to cough up the Dark Fawful Bug and shrink to his original size. Bowser then vacuums up the Dark Fawful Bug - against the power of both the Bug and Dark Bowser - but Bowser sucessfully inhales the Bug. Once inside Bowser, the Bug grows tremendously for the battle against the bros. Mario and Luigi must crack the Dark Fawful Bug's glasses and defeat its three Appendages so they can damage the Dark Star Core. If the bros. fail to defeat the Core after a few turns, the Dark Star leaves Bowser - who coughs it up and is caught by Dark Bowser's mouth. Bowser must repeat the cycle until the bros. defeat the Dark Star Core. Once defeated, Dark Bowser beigns to flash colors as he stands there, helpless. Bowser punches him a total of five times, causing Dark Bowser to clear the Mushroom Kingdom of the darkness and explode. Starlow then asks Bowser if Peach is OK - Bowser tries to steal Peach. Fawful seems to have somehow survived and tries to defeat the bros with his final explosion. This causes Bowser to regurgitate everyone inside of him - just as Peach wakes up. Shocked that Mario and Luigi have come out of his gut, Bowser becomes furious. Starlow tries to calm him down - Bowser suddenly recognizes that she is Chippy and becomes even MORE furious. Bowser battles the bros. as the credits roll (and loses to the Green Shell attack). Both castles are repaired, and Peach sends a gift to Bowser... The game ends with Bowser bandaged in his bed, with the three minions that betrayed him begging to re-join. Peach's present arrives, and Bowser wakes up. A magikoopa, probably Kamek, enters the room and orders that the traitors leave (they don't). Bowser's present opens to reveal Starlow - here to check on Bowser. Bowser is still mad, and tells Starlow that his castle got trashed, too - so he's remodeling (which according to Bowser, isn't evil). Starlow leaves, and tells Bowser to enjoy his present. Bowser yells afterward that he doesn't want it - and demands that all his minions return to work on his castle. Kamek leaves. Grateful to rejoin, the three minions also scurry off to work. Bowser makes sure that no one is watching him before opening his present - a cake with him, Mario, Luigi, and Peach on it. Bowser is stronger than Mario and has more defense and HP than Luigi, but has poor Speed stat, which isn't a problem since most of his enemies are slower than him. Mario and Luigi: Dream Team Bros In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, in contrast to the previous Mario & Luigi titles Bowser has a much larger role. He is actually the real main antagonist although he initially seemed to be the secondary antagonist. For the majority of the game, he works alongside Antasma, seemingly the main antagonist. They team up when Antasma offers to give Bowser power to defeat the Mario Bros. By stealing the Dream Stone, Bowser and Antasma gained a powerful fortress, Neo Bowser Castle, and Bowser kidnapped Peach. Mario and Luigi tracked down Bowser and Antasma. They battled Bowser in his dream world, where he powered up to an enormous size only to be defeated by Mario and giant Luigi. Bowser was later found holding on to Antasma while Antasma gloated that this time the outcome of the final battle will be different, as Bowser is assisting him. Bowser unexpectedly flung Antasma to the ground, betraying him and showing off his more malicious side. He said that he had been "playing him like a bat fiddle" the whole time, and left him to be destroyed by the Mario Bros while using the Dream Stone for himself. When the Dream Stone was destroyed, Bowser inhaled its dust to transform, but the Mario Bros. defeated him, returning him to normal and sending him flying into the distance, although he survived, and remembered Luigi's name (all through the Mario & Luigi games he calls him "Green Stache"). Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam Bros In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Bowser and his Paper Mario counterpart share the spot as the main antagonists. After a magical book brings the Paper characters to the regular world, the two settle their rivalry over the rule of only one Bowser in the world and combine their armies to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Although they work together to kidnap both Princess Peaches and defeat the Mario Bros. and Paper Mario, they both find each other very irritating and secretly plan to betray one another once they have succeeded in their goal of getting rid of both Marios. After the Mario Bros. raid their castle once and save the princesses, the Bowsers attack Peach's castle in retaliation for Mario defeating their Juniors. At the end of the game, the two face the Mario Bros. in their flying castle and explain their plan to trap the trio in the magic book and burn it. The two combine with each other to create Shiny RoboBowser, although Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario are able to defeat it. Bowser is knocked back by the destruction of RoboBowser and plummets to the ground below from his castle, dropping the book in the process, while the trio use the book on Paper Bowser and return him to his world, much to his dismay. L Later, Paper Bowser attacks the paper world, forcing Paper Mario to quickly return to his world, while in the real world Bowser is also preparing to attack the Kingdom special attack.]] Personality In the Mario and Luigi games, Bowser is a guy who wants what he wants and nothing else. He gets mad at anyone who gets in his way even if it's his own minions. Bowser has an extremely short temper and he always wants to be better than Mario. He'll take any available resources to take him down. He seems to not want to make a fool in front of his nemesis. He doesn't seem to remember Luigi's name, calling him Green Guy, Green Mario Brother, Green Wim, and mostly- Green Stache. Abilities *'Fire breath '(All the games): Bowser's most prominent attack in all games where he appears is his ability to spit fire in all its forms, like those of larger or smaller fire balls or that of a continuous fire stream. *'Superhuman strength' (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's inside story): Bowser possesses superhuman strength, further enhanced by the action of the Mario brothers in his body. Unpowered, it is capable of lifting a large ball with great difficulty. Powered, it is capable of moving islands or even lifting a castle. *'Superhuman durability' (All the games): Bowser is extremely resistant to damage. He was able to survive the explosion of his castle without damage, survived falls several times, and was even able to keep some life by being crushed by his castle. *'Giant metamorphosis' (Bowser's inside story, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team Bros): Bowser can turn into a giant if his body is full of adrenaline, or in his dreams. As Dreamy Bowser *'Portals': Dreamy Bowser is able to create portals at his will to summon dream enemies. *'Telekinesis': Dreamy Bowser can lure Mario and Luigi to him to take them in his hand. As RoboBowser Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Category:Mario & Luigi Paper Jam